Tottenham Court High School
by TuggerLittleMagician
Summary: The title says it all! COMPLETE!
1. Who's Who

***I don't own Cats. I only own my own OC characters.***

* * *

**Principal:**

Mr. Deuteronomy - (father of Macavity, Munkustrap, and Rum Tum Tugger)

* * *

**Vice – Principal:**

Mrs. Griddlebone

* * *

**School Nurse:**

Mrs. Jennyanydots

* * *

**Teachers and their subjects:**

Mr. Bustopher Jones – Culinary Arts

Mrs. Grizabella – Choir

Mr. Growltiger – Physical Education

Mr. Gus – Theater/Drama

Mrs. Jellylorum – Home Economics

Mr. Skimbleshanks – Engineering

*(OC Teachers) These are actual OC's from my other stories as Slytherin1595:

Mr. Reed – English/Language Arts

Mrs. Aliyah – Science

Mrs. Chartara – Math

Mr. Ovahad – History/Geography

Mrs. Fairuza – Art

* * *

**Freshmen:**

Electra

Etcetera

Jemima

Victoria - (queenfriend of Mistoffelees)

* * *

**Sophomores:**

Admetus

Plato

Pouncival

Rumpus Cat

Tumblebrutus

* * *

**Juniors:**

Asparagus Jr.

Cassandra - (queenfriend of Alonzo)

Coricopat

Exotica

Tantomile

* * *

**Seniors:**

Alonzo - (tomfriend of Cassandra)

Bombalurina - (queenfriend of Rum Tum Tugger)

Demeter - (queenfriend of Macavity)

Macavity - (tomfriend of Demeter. Brother of Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger. Son of Old Deuteronomy)

Mistoffelees - (tomfriend of Victoria)

Mungojerrie - (tomfriend of Rumpleteazer)

Munkustrap - (brother of Macavity and Rum Tum Tugger. Son of Old Deuteronomy)

Rum Tum Tugger - (tomfriend of Bombalurina. Brother of Macavity and Munkustrap. Son of Old Deuteronomy)

Rumpleteazer - (queenfriend of Mungojerrie)


	2. First Day

_'Ugh…hate getting up this early 0_0 meet me by the flagpole at 7?'_

Demeter hit 'enter' and closed her laptop. Setting it gently down on her bed, she stood up and began getting ready for the day. Today was the first day of school, and Demeter was finally a senior at Tottenham Court High School along with a few other her friends. After stepping out of the shower and putting on her new outfit, her cell phone buzzed. One was from her tomfriend, Macavity, and the other was a notification from Facebook.

_'Morning Babe ;) can't wait to see you today,'_ Macavity's text read. She smiled and quickly responded before logging back onto Facebook.

*Macavity, Bombalurina, Rum Tum Tugger, and 4 other friends commented on your status.

*Munkustrap, Macavity, and Bombalurina like your status.

Macavity:_ You bet Babe ;)_

Bombalurina: _Duh! Of course I am! :P_

Rum Tum Tugger: _I'm only going cause Bomba's making me_

Munkustrap: _^ shut up Tugger. See ya there Dem!_

Rumpleteazer: _Jerrie and I'll be there! :)_

Mistoffelees: _So will Vicky and I_

Pouncival: _Yo! Me and my crew will come hang with you XD_

Demeter rolled her eyes at both Tugger's and Pounce's comments. Tugger, well, he was just being Tugger, and Pounce was going through a 'gangster' phase.

_'Great!'_ She wrote back. _'See you all there!'_

* * *

Demeter drove into the school's parking lot and parked her car. She got out and shut her door, making her way over to the flagpole. She saw that no one was there yet, but she didn't mind. There were times she liked being by herself. Macavity had wanted to drive her to school today, but Demeter politely refused, saying she wanted to drive the first day. Macavity could drive her any other time he wanted. She didn't have to wait by herself for long.

"Demmie!" A queen's voice cried out. Demeter looked up from the book she was reading to see Bombalurina running towards her.

"Hi Bom – OOF!" Bomba crashed into Demeter, nearly knocking them both to the ground. As they straightened themselves up, they heard several toms' laughs. Demeter peered around her tall friend to see the three brothers: Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger (Bomba's on/off tomfriend), and Macavity (her own tomfriend) walking towards them. Munk smiled shyly at Demeter as Macavity sauntered up to her and pecked her on the lips.

"Ugh…" Bomba whined. "I can't believe school's starting. Just yesterday we were sleeping in, staying out late, partying, whatever!"

"And," Demeter added. "We're seniors this year!" They all nodded in agreement.

"Yo, yo! What's up my players?!" Another young tom's voice said. They looked to see the wannabe gangster Pouncival and his crew: Plato, Admetus, and Tumblebrutus. Behind them were Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Mistoffelees, and Victoria.

"Hey guys!" Victoria greeted. "Has anyone seen Electra, Etcetera, or Jemima?"

"I saw them over by the cafeteria," Tugger spoke up. He licked his lips hungrily. "Which reminds me: I'm gonna go grab some breakfast. Anyone want anything?" Most shook their heads 'no'.

"Want anything?" Macavity asked Demeter quietly. She nodded and Macavity took off with Tugger.

"Ok," Demeter turned to Bomba with a serious expression. "So what's going on with Tugger?"

"What do you mean?" Bomba asked.

"Ah yah two dating ah what?" Teazer supplied as she snuggled against Jerrie's chest.

"Oh. Yeah, we're dating at the moment."

Victoria bit her lip. "I don't mean to intrude on your relationship or anything, but do you really think it's healthy for you to be with him? You know what type of tom he is."

Bomba shrugged. "I know. But last night he told me he loved me."

Demeter rolled her eyes when Bomba was looking away. Tugger had hurt Bomba multiple times over the years. Why bother sticking around with a tom who did that to you? Demeter admired Victoria for asking that, since Demeter was curious herself. The bell ran, signaling for the student's to hurry to their classes. Paw – in – paw, Macavity and Demeter walked to class, which they had together. Demeter noticed Munk was trailing behind them, his nose stuck in a book. She smiled. He liked to read, too? She'd have to ask what his favorite books were.

The teacher cleared his throat as everyone took their seats. "Good mahning closs, moi nome is Mr. Ovahad, ond welcome tah 'istahy ond Geogahphy. Whoy don't we staht by intahducing ahselves by stating ah nome ond whot we loike tah do fah fun?"

The queen in the front corner stood up. "Hi, my name is Maribelle. For fun, I like to take yoga classes with my mom." One by one, they went around the room. Some of the things the others cats liked to do were interesting, such as: snowboarding, swimming, taking long hikes, etc. Now it was Demeter's turn.

"Hi," she said shyly. "My name is Demeter. I like to write and hopefully become a writer someday." She hastily sat back down. Macavity gave her a wink and stood up.

"What's up?" He smiled. "I'm Macavity, and I like to 'wrestle'. If you know what I mean?" He smirked and nodded in the direction of Demeter. The cats got his hidden meaning as well as the teacher.

"Macavity, Oi've 'eahd about yah," Mr. Ovahad shook his head. "Oi will not 'ave thot type of behaviah in moi closs." Macavity shrugged and sat back down.

"Everlasting Cat, Macavity!" Demeter whispered. "Are you trying to embarrass me?!"

He shook his head. "No, love," he whispered back. "Just trying to lighten the mood." She rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Munk.

"My name is Munkustrap, but I prefer to be called Munk," Munk said. "Even though I'm a tom, I like to sing for fun." Demeter blinked in surprise. Munk liked to sing, too?! They sure had a few things in common! Maybe she'd have to get to know Munk a little better.

Finally, the bell ended first class, and everyone rushed to their second. As Demeter walked into her next class, Art, she saw Tugger sitting by himself in a two – cat desk. She looked around for anyone else she knew, but found no one. Sighing, she grabbed her stuff and sat down in the chair next to Tugger. He looked up from his drawing book and grinned.

"Hey Dem," Tugger greeted.

"Hey," she replied.

She looked over the syllabus the teacher had given them and scanned through the assignments they were to complete. It didn't look too bad, so hopefully she'd pass the class with an easy A. Surprisingly, Tugger was quiet during the whole class, always paying attention and taking careful notes. Demeter was a little surprised at his behavior. What happened to the obnoxious Tugger?

"I like art," Tugger admitted sheepishly after class when they walked out of the room. "It's the one thing I have a true passion for, other than singing and dancing." The school day ended a few hours later, and the gang all grouped back up under the flagpole.

"Hey, I'm having a Back – to – School pool party at my house," Alonzo announced. "Everyone's welcome to come. Be there at 5." They all hurried to their cars to speed home to get ready for the pool party. Macavity walked Demeter to her car and gave her a quick kiss before ducking into his own car with Munk and Tugger.

Demeter smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see all her old friends at the pool party.


	3. Pool Party

**Warning: Bad words near the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"Tugger! Don't you dare!"

_SPLASH!_

Bomba came up to the surface and spit out the water, giving Tugger a dirty yet playful look. He and his buddies were laughing. Demeter giggled from her spot on the porch swing and settled back against Macavity's chest. Macavity was sitting behind her with his legs apart, having Demeter sit in between them. Tugger had made a naughty comment earlier, and Macavity shooed him away. Demeter closed her eyes and felt the warm sun on her face. It was nice to get away from all the stress, especially to get away from home. Nobody except Macavity, Bombalurina, Munk, and Tugger knew about her situation. Her parents were huge alcoholics and they beat her and called her names. Sometimes they would lock her out of the house with nothing but a blanket around her. Luckily Demeter always had her phone, so she was able to call Bomba or Macavity, who would come pick her up and give her clothes to wear and let her stay the night.

"Look out Tugger!" Etcetera yelled. Demeter snapped her eyes open. Tugger, who didn't have time to turn around, was shoved into the pool by Bomba.

"AHH!" He yelled before he plunged under. He came back up and growled playfully. "Now you're gonna get it!" He hoisted himself out of the pool and chased Bomba around. Demeter sighed and shook her head. Those two could act like kittens when they were around each other.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of silver. "Hey look," Demeter nudged Macavity. "There's Munk."

"Hm?" He seemed to be spacing out. "Oh yeah. Munk! Over here!"

Munk turned to the sound of his name and broke out into a smile. He joined them, but sat on the chair in front of them. "Hey guys."

"Glad you could make it," Alonzo spoke up as he walked out of his house carrying a pitcher of lemonade and a plate of sandwiches.

Munk hastily stood up. "Lemme help you with that."

"Thanks," Alonzo said appreciatively.

"How's home life Babe?" Macavity asked quietly when they were alone.

Demeter sighed shakily. "It's mostly the same. But I think they're getting very slightly better."

Macavity pursed his lips. "Babe, you know you can always live at our place." He tickled her nose with the tip of his tail.

She giggled. "I know, but I think it would be better if I lived at my own house."

"Alright…" Macavity said slowly. "But I'll always be here if you need protection or comfort."

"My knight in shining armor," Demeter commented. Macavity kissed the top of her head.

"If you'll excuse me," he said playfully. "I need to go soak a certain Maine Coon." Macavity bounded down the porch steps and ran after his younger brother.

"Hey," a voice greeted. Demeter looked up to see Munk standing a few feet away.

"Hey yourself," she smiled. She shifted over and patted the seat next to her. Munk smiled and sat down. "I didn't know you liked to sing."

"Yeah," he grinned sheepishly. "It's my favorite thing to do. It's like I can express myself through song."

"Same with me and writing," Demeter commented. "It's like…you're in your own little world."

Munk nodded. "Exactly."

"Will you sing for me sometime?" Demeter asked. He looked at her in shock.

"R – Really?"

"Why not?"

"No one's asked me to sing to them before," he said quietly. He looked up at her and smiled. "Ok."

"Great!" Demeter smiled.

"What kind of stories do you write?" Munk asked.

"I guess it depends on my mood," Demeter thought. "If I'm sad, I write poetry; if I'm happy, I write comedy. You know?"

Munk nodded. "Can I read them sometime?"

Demeter gave a small smile. "Sure." Munk grinned, his silver eyes flashing with happiness.

"AHA!" Macavity said. Munk and Demeter turned to the party.

"Put. Me. Down!" Tugger demanded. "No way am I getting wet again!"

"That's the point of a pool party!" Coricopat called out.

"Exactly," Macavity agreed. "Who wants to help me?" He scanned the crowd, looking at his volunteers. "Alright. Rumpus, Cassandra, and Electra!" The two queens and tom stepped forward. Tugger's eyes bugged out at Electra.

"Even you Lect?" He asked. "I thought you liked me!" Electra, Jemima, Victoria, and Etcetera all had a huge crush on Tugger, and he was a huge flirt towards them. But Victoria stopped when Misto asked her out. Her friends looked at her with envy. A freshman was dating a senior! How awesome was that?!

Electra gave a fake evil laugh. "Sorry Tugger."

Macavity and Rumpus grabbed his arms, and Electra and Cassandra grabbed his legs. Tugger's tail swished around, trying to escape from the clutches of his friends. They started swinging him back and forth, with the crowd counting down. At the last second, Tugger managed to wrap his paw around Macavity as they let go, making Macavity fall into the pool with him.

"If there's one thing Macavity hates, it's being wet," Munk laughed. Demeter laughed along with the crowd as Macavity hoisted himself out of the pool, drenched and with a scowl on his face. Glaring at Tugger, he walked back to the porch and tried to sit down.

"Oh no," Demeter said playfully. "There's no way I'm getting wet."

Macavity pouted and sat down in the chair across from them. "Fine. But you'd better make this up for me later."

Demeter batted her eyelashes. "Yes, Master."

"Master," he repeated. "I like the sound of that."

Munk scrunched his nose. "Yeah, if you're some creepy old tom who's keeping her only to use for his special 'needs'."

"Ok, that's creepy," Demeter commented. "I may never look at him or another elderly tom the same way again."

Munk smiled. "Sorry."

* * *

The sky grew dark, which meant it was time for everyone to go home. After helping clean up, they thanked Alonzo and headed for their cars. Demeter sat back against the seat as Macavity turned on the air conditioning. Though the sun felt good, she was ready for some cold air.

"Are you sure you want to go back home?" Macavity asked for the third time during the drive home.

"I'm sure," she replied. Macavity pulled up to her driveway, and even through the house and the car, he could hear her parents screaming and fighting and he could even smell the heavy drugs. She started to get out, but heard the yelling and smelled the drugs, too. "On second thought…maybe I'll crash at Bomba's tonight."

"Why not mine?" Macavity asked.

Demeter smiled. "Because you and I are dating. Everyone might mistake that we're doing something."

"Please," he snorted. "I wouldn't try anything with you while my father and brothers were in the house."

She giggled. "Alright. Can you at least come with me inside? I don't want to face them alone."

He nodded and shut the car off. They walked inside and he could already see the stress return to Demeter. She was already trembling as she fumbled her key to fit in the lock. Macavity took the key gently away from her and unlocked the door. He stepped in first in case her parents came after her. The nasty stench of the drugs filled their noses as they entered, and the two cats turned to them.

"What's he doing here?!" Her mother shrieked.

"Mother, I'm staying at a friend's house tonight," Demeter said calmly. There was no way she'd say she was staying at Macavity's.

"Oh no you're not!" Her father exclaimed. "We have some unfinished business to take care of."

"And what might that be?" Macavity asked calmly, knowing perfectly well what her father meant.

"None of your business," her father hissed. "Denter, Mater, whatever the f**k your name is, go to your room."

"That won't be necessary," Macavity said. "She's staying the night with someone."

"Stay out of this you little s**t!" Her mother argued. "You have no right to tell us how to treat our daughter!"

"You're right, I don't," Macavity agreed. "But I will show her what kind of love and care she actually needs, unlike you."

"Macavity," Demeter whispered, tugging on his arm. "Drop it. Let's hurry."

Macavity nodded and they ran past her parents. They barged into her room and closed the door. Macavity moved the heavy dresser in front of it so they couldn't get in. Demeter grabbed her duffel bag and started shoving a new outfit, pajamas, toiletries, her book and writing journal, her cell phone, her laptop, and a few other things. When Macavity wasn't looking, she hastily shoved the picture of her and Macavity from a year ago at Homecoming. It was her favorite picture. Zipping the bag shut, she nodded to Macavity and he moved the dresser back. Her parents must have taken a new batch of drugs, because they seemed completely zoned out, staring off into space. They slipped by easily.

"How can you live with them?" Macavity asked as they zoomed out of her driveway.

Demeter shook her head. "I honestly don't know how I've survived all these years."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they pulled into his driveway. When they went inside, Macavity spoke privately to his father – and the principal of Tottenham Court High School – Old Deuteronomy about what happened and how she was staying the night at their house. Old Deuteronomy knew about Demeter's situation, so he allowed her to stay. Even if she wasn't in this type of situation, he'd let her stay anyways. She brought out the best in his son.

"Demeter?" She looked up to see Munk smiling at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Family issues," she explained.

"Oh…" he frowned. Then, he smiled. "Well, it's cool you're spending the night."

"Yeah," she agreed. Macavity came over and Munk left. He helped her set up the bed and kissed her goodnight. Demeter rolled over and looked at the moon.

Why in Everlasting Cat was she stuck with abusive parents?

* * *

**When her father called her 'Denter and Mater,' I tried to make them close to 'Demeter.'**


	4. No Show Student

**This was much shorter than the other two chapters. It'll be made up in the next :)**

* * *

Demeter woke up to hear quiet shuffling. Her heart froze. She knew her parents were coming to get her; to beat her. Timidly, she cracked one eye open, and then remembered she was at Macavity's. She breathed a small sigh of relief and sat up. She heard soft humming coming from the kitchen, and she quietly got up, wondering who was making the noise. She peered around the corner to see Munk making breakfast. As he waited to the mice to be done cooking, he was leaning against the counter, eyes closed, and humming. She smiled.

"Morning," she said. He snapped his eyes open and let out a small yelp. He saw Demeter grinning at him and his heartbeat returned to normal.

"Everlasting Cat, Demeter!" Munk said. "Don't sneak up on me!"

She giggled. "Sorry." He turned his back to her to finish up breakfast and she took a seat at the dining room table. She watched him expertly flip mice and season fish. He knew she was watching, and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Nice head fur," he commented jokingly to break the silence. "Is that the new fashion?"

Demeter grimaced as her paws shot to her head. "Ugh! My head fur can never look nice in the morning." She dashed into the bathroom to fix her head fur.

"Tugger's got it worse," Munk replied when she came back. "He's got that mane."

She smirked. "Poor Tugger."

"Poor Tugger nothing!" Munk exclaimed. "He may only be a month younger than me, but you should see the jokes he plays on me. One morning I woke up to find all of my black stripes painted over with the same silver color as my fur!"

Demeter laughed, imagining Munk all silver. "Maybe we should – " Demeter started to say.

"Morning!" Came a cheery voice. Macavity rounded the corner and gave Demeter a quick kiss before joining his younger brother in the kitchen.

"What were you saying Demeter?" Munk asked as he shot an annoyed look at Macavity.

"I was just saying that maybe we should pull a joke on him," Demeter replied. Macavity looked back and forth between them.

"Are you talking about Tugger?" Macavity asked. They nodded and he rubbed his whiskers, deep in thought. "Hm…that might not be such a bad idea." Just then, Tugger and Old Deuteronomy walked into the kitchen as Munk and Macavity set the table.

"Everlasting Cat Munk!" Demeter exclaimed as she bit into her seasoned fish. "Where did you learn to cook like this? What's this seasoning you put on?"

Munk gave her a shy smile. "I like cooking, too. That seasoning is something the humans call 'cinnamon'. You might not know this, but most of the food you've eaten here and at some parties are made by me."

"Really?" Demeter was impressed. She felt a little guilty. Had she known that he was the one always cooking the food, she would have thanked him a long time ago. "It's so good!"

"Thanks," he said. When they finished, everyone cleared their plates and got ready for school. All morning, Demeter was trying to get a hold of Bomba on her cell phone. Strangely, Bomba never answered, and she usually did. Macavity drove Demeter to school since she didn't have her car. Macavity helped her look for her friend until first period. Tugger was no help, and walked off to find his own group of friends. Demeter silently seethed at his behavior.

"What's wrong?" Macavity asked.

"It's Tugger," she huffed. "Bomba is his queenfriend, and he's not even helping us find her! Some tomfriend he is…"

Macavity put an arm around her waist. "I know. He's a bit…hotheaded. We'll find her." The bell to announce first period rang, and they dashed off to class with Munk. Demeter didn't have any classes with Bomba until after lunch, and she had a hard time concentrating in class. Once or twice Macavity had to nudge her to make sure she was still ok.

"Demetah?" Mr. Ovahad was trying to get Demeter's attention. "Demetah?" Macavity finally nudged her hard enough to get her attention.

"Hm?" Demeter snapped to attention and noticed the whole class staring at her. "Oh. Yes?"

"Con yah tell moi wheah the Scaholls of Evahlasting Cat **(A/N: 'Scrolls of Everlasting Cat') **wheah found?"

"Oh. Um…in a cave found by a mice herder?" Demeter answered. Mr. Ovahad nodded.

Munk gave Demeter a quizzical look. Macavity made a motion to not say anything to her. Munk nodded and turned back around. Demeter glanced up at Macavity, who was giving her a sad smile. He hated seeing her this distracted and upset. It seemed like forever, but the bell ending first period ran. She bolted out of the room and into the hallway. Then came second period…with Tugger.

Demeter slammed her books down, causing Tugger to jump. "Where's Bomba?"

"How should I know?" Tugger asked. "You see her more than I do!"

"That's not true," Demeter said. "You're her tomfriend. You should be worried as to where she might be. Haven't you noticed how we haven't heard or seen from her all day?"

Tugger frowned. "I did notice. I just thought it was having a fight with someone or it was her 'time of the month', so I didn't bother trying to find her."

Demeter rolled her eyes. "You know what? Never mind Tugger. Obviously you don't care enough."

"Hey! I care about her!" Tugger retorted. Demeter scrunched her nose and tried to endure the next hour of sitting next to Tugger.

"I wonder where she is," Etcetera mumbled.

"It's not like her to not just not show up and not say anything," Tantomile said. Demeter, Etcetera, Rumpleteazer, and Cassandra nodded. There was still no sign of Bomba. They even tried calling her house, but it only went to voicemail.

"Demeter!" Demeter turned to whoever called her name. Exotica was running towards her, panting. "Bombalurina wants to talk to you."

"Where is she?" Demeter asked.

"She's in the tennis court on the bleachers."

Demeter thanked Exotica and took off. She ran past Macavity, briefly turning her head to say she found Bomba. She ran in the direction of the tennis courts and slowed down. As said, Bomba was sitting on the bleachers, her head buried in her paws. Her shoulders were bobbing up and down slightly, like she was either laughing or crying. Demeter raced over to her.

"Bomba?" Demeter said quietly. "What's wrong? I tried getting a hold of you this morning."

"I know," Bomba whispered. "I'm sorry."

A bad feeling settled in Demeter's stomach. "What's going on?"

Bomba lifted her head. Tears were falling down her face. So she had been crying. "I…I…there's something I need to tell you." She quickly dropped her head.

Demeter waited patiently until Bomba was ready to tell her. Taking a deep breath, Bomba lifted her head once more and looked directly into Demeter's eyes. What she said next, Demeter never expected.

"Demeter…I – I think I'm pregnant."


	5. Test Results

Demeter blinked. "What?"

"I threw up this morning," Bomba sobbed. "I've been feeling sick and tired lately. What am I going to do?! How will Tugger take this?!"

Demeter was unsure of what to say. "Bomba…did you talk to your mom about this?"

Bomba shook her head violently. "Are you kidding? I would never tell my mom!"

"Well…" Demeter bit her lip. "I don't really know what to say. All I can suggest is that you tell Tugger and hope for the best. And remember: I'm always here for you."

Bomba shook her head and stood up shakily. "I think I'll go to lunch now."

Demeter helped her up and they walked slowly to the cafeteria. A few cats stared in their direction, but most ignored it, something that Demeter was grateful for. Bomba didn't need all this attention. Macavity started to wave to get Demeter's attention, but saw how upset Bomba was at something, and decided against it. Demeter quietly slipped money to Macavity to get them something to eat. The two queens sat in the corner of the cafeteria and Macavity brought two trays over before returning to Munk and the rest of his friends. Demeter could tell everyone was curious to know what was going on, but didn't want to push anything. Demeter tried getting Bomba to eat, but the red and black queen merely picked at it. Demeter sighed and gave up.

_BUZZZZZ!_

The bell ending lunch came, and Demeter and Bomba threw away their trays. Demeter watched Bomba walk off to their class, Science. She stayed behind as Macavity sauntered over to her.

"What's up with Bomba?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her back. Demeter buried her face in his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it," Demeter replied, her voice muffled.

Finally, Macavity kissed her head and walked off to class. Demeter dashed into her own classroom right before the bell rang and plopped herself right next to Bomba. A few minutes into class, Demeter felt a small nudge in her arm. She looked to see Bomba passing her a note. Checking to make sure their teacher, Mrs. Aliyah, wasn't looking, she opened the note.

_'Help me. How do I break the news to Tugger?_' The note said.

_'Did you take a test?'_ Demeter wrote back and handed it back. Bomba returned it a moment later.

_'Not yet,'_ she wrote. _'I'm too scared.'_

_'Why don't you take a test?'_

_'Fine. But isn't it too early to know on a test?'_

_'Beats me. Wait, when was the last time you and Tugger…you know.'_

_'Everlasting Cat, Dem! That is so embarrassing! But…it was maybe a week before the pool party.'_

_'Nope. Then it's not too early.'_

_'Come over to my house. I can grab one of Mom's tests.'_

_"Sure.'_

Mrs. Aliyah was now walking around the room and handing out their homework. Bomba hastily shoved the note in her backpack as their teacher came by. The bell rang, and they continued on with their day. They met up with Munk, Tugger, and Macavity at the parking lot. Tugger tried talking to Bomba, but she answered with only short responses and kept her eyes on the ground. Tugger shot a desperate look at Demeter.

"Ready to go, Babe?" Macavity asked as he slung his arm around her waist.

"Actually, I'm going over to Bomba's." she said. "Do you mind giving me a lift to your house so I can get my things and then drop me off at my house? I want to get my own car."

"Don't you have something to do for Dad?" Munk asked. Macavity slapped his forehead.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot. Can you give Dem a lift?" Macavity asked. Munk nodded and Macavity ran back into the building. Munk smiled at Demeter as they walked to his car. Instead of his usual small car, he was driving a brand new truck.

"Is this new?" Demeter asked as she buckled herself in.

"Yeah," Munk grinned. "My old car had so many problems. Dad just decided to get me a new car."

Demeter smiled. "I like it."

He grinned back as they drove out of the parking lot. Munk turned on the radio and switched it over to the CD player. Demeter recognized the band as he hit 'play'. It was an old – time band, Byron and the Mousekateers. Without realizing it, Munk started singing along to it. Demeter gaped in surprise. She didn't know Munk had that good of a voice. It was one that she could listen to forever and never get tired of. Munk glanced at her suddenly and stopped singing abruptly.

"Sorry…" he mumbled quietly.

"For what?" Demeter asked. "I didn't know you could sing like that! That was so amazing!"

He blushed slightly. "Thanks. I don't normally sing in front of people except in choir, and I blend in with the group."

"But why?" Demeter asked. "You're voice is really good. You should try out for a solo."

Munk looked over at her. "Yeah, right. I'm not popular like Tugger or as brave as Macavity. I'm just plain Munk. I try to blend in like everyone else."

"But this Munk can sing, cook, and has a great personality!" Demeter exclaimed. "Why blend?"

Munk shrugged. "I don't want to stand out."

Demeter frowned. "Well…I still think you have a chance at a solo. Anyways, will you keep singing for me?" He smirked and turned the CD back on to sing along with it. Demeter closed her eyes and listened to Munk's voice.

* * *

After grabbing her things and being dropped off at her own house, she was on her way to Bomba's. Bomba let her in and dug out the pregnancy test. Demeter nodded in encouragement and Bomba walked numbly into the bathroom. The next few minutes were slow and nerve – wracking. Demeter nervously tapped her paw on the kitchen table and played with her tail. Finally, Bomba emerged from the bathroom, holding the test.

"Well?" Demeter asked. Bomba held up the test with a relieved smile.

"I'm not pregnant!" She announced happily. Demeter squealed and jumped up to hug her best friend. Suddenly, Bomba stepped away and ran to the bathroom. Demeter winced as she heard her puke. She returned a moment later, looking green and tired.

"If you aren't pregnant…then why are you still puking?"

"I have no idea," Bomba said. "Maybe I should just ask Mom. She'll be home in an hour."

"Well, look at the bright side: at least you don't have to tell Tugger!"

Bomba laughed. "Exactly."

Demeter, unfortunately, had to leave before Bomba's mother came home. She took the test with her to dispose of it so Bomba's mother wouldn't get suspicious of anything. Demeter started getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach on her way home. She didn't want to face her drug – addicted parents. Still, she parked her car and made her way inside. She cringed as the smell of alcohol and drugs filled her nose. She walked through the house to find her parents asleep on the couch – probably all drugged up and knocked unconscious. Sighing, Demeter dragged her things up to her room. She couldn't wait until the day she could move out and escape her horrid home life.


	6. The Announcement

_A few weeks later…_

A few weeks later, everyone settled into their daily routine. The scare with Bomba finally died down, and frankly, both Demeter and Bomba forgot about it. Tugger never found out anything, which Bomba was grateful for. She feared he might be flirting and doing things with other queens, but Bomba was too afraid to leave him. Demeter found she liked Choir with Mrs. Grizabella the best, and though she wasn't very good at cooking, she actually liked her Culinary Arts class with Mr. Bustopher Jones. The only reason? Because that was the only class she had alone with Munk. While they were mixing ingredients together under the watchful eye of their teacher, they liked to talk about different things. Demeter found herself at ease whenever she was around him, like she didn't have to hide her home life (but Munk already knew). She liked Choir because almost all of her friends were in it, but not Macavity. No, he decided to take Engineering with Mr. Skimbleshanks instead.

"Excellent work," Mr. Bustopher Jones exclaimed. "The best dish yet!"

"Thank you," Munk smiled. Demeter grinned at him. Of course Mr. Bustopher Jones liked their Mouse a la Mode. Giving them an A for the day, he moved on to the next dish.

"Hey, your birthday's tomorrow," Demeter suddenly remembered. "What do you want?"

Munk stopped his stirring and looked over at her. "You don't have to get me anything."

"But I want to," she protested. "I've know you and your brothers since we were born. I'm going to get you something!"

He chuckled. "Alright. Well, I do need some new reading material."

"Any preferences?"

"Nope. I like anything."

Demeter smiled. "Ok."

The bell rang, and they dashed off to Choir with their friends: Jemima, Victoria, Admetus, Rumpus Cat, Plato, Asparagus Jr., Exotica, Coricopat, Tantomile, Alonzo, Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and Tugger. Demeter didn't like sitting next to him in Art, and she certainly didn't like sitting next to him again in Choir. Oh well. Mrs. Grizabella handed them out new sheet music and started conducting them. Demeter sat on the opposite side of the room from Munk, and she tried to pick out his voice. He was right, he did try blending in with the crowd.

"Alright class, I will see you on Monday," Mrs. Grizabella dismissed the class as the bell rang. "Toms, work on your baritone singing! Queens, excellent work!"

"Ugh…I hate singing in baritone," Asparagus Jr. complained as they walked out.

"At least you don't have a high singing voice," Jemima said. "I always have to sing soprano."

"Thot's not bod," Mungojerrie said. "Teazah ond Oi 'ave tah sing with on occent. It's much 'ahdah."

The group split up in different directions as they headed towards their cars, excited for the weekend. Demeter hadn't seen Macavity yet, so she walked with Munk. Munk had his nose buried in his book, but quickly put it away when Demeter walked with him. They passed the school bulletin, and something written on a flyer caught her eye. She stepped over to it. Munk noticed her absence and turned back around.

"What?" Munk asked.

She ripped the flyer down. "Look at this, Munk!" She held up the flyer. "It's an audition for this winter's play!"

"What about it?" He asked as he peered closer at it.

"You should totally try out for it!" Demeter exclaimed. "You'd be perfect as the star!"

He shook his head. "Tugger's already trying out. He'll probably get it."

"Look," Demeter put on her serious face. "I've heard Tugger sing. He's nothing compared to you."

"But – "

"Pleeease?" Demeter grabbed his arm. "For me?" Munk glanced down at her contact. He started to feel funny, like mice were scurrying around in his stomach. He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"Hey guys," Macavity greeted. He looked down at Demeter's paw grabbing Munk's arm. She hastily tore it away from him and stuck her paws in her pockets.

"Uh...I forgot I had to do something," Munk mumbled and dashed into the building.

"You're still coming over tomorrow?" Macavity asked Demeter when he was gone. Tomorrow he and Tugger were throwing a surprise birthday party for Munk. Demeter knew Munk didn't normally have parties, but his family wanted to do something special for him.

Demeter nodded. "Of course. What time should I be over?"

"Around 5. Alonzo's taking him to a movie to keep him out of the house while we set up."

"Alright. See you then!" She ran off to her car.

In the building, Munk stood off to the side, watching Macavity and Demeter talk. The funny feeling in his stomach died down. He looked down at the flyer he was still holding. He knew what he was going to do.

_"For Demeter," _he thought.

* * *

**Yuck. Very short. Will be made up in the next chapter :)**


	7. Surprise Party

"Hey Demeter!"

"Demmie!"

Demeter smiled as she walked up the driveway to her tomfriend's house. Everyone was instructed to park a block or two away so Munk wouldn't see. They had a plan where Alonzo would drive down a certain road so Munk wouldn't see the familiar cars. She clutched Munk's present and skipped up the steps. The front door was open, and she saw multiple faces grinning at her as they walked by. She walked in and was immediately overwhelmed by all the cats inside. The decorations were made to match Munk's fur – black and silver. She smiled at Misto, who was using his magic to set up the decorations. She set her gift on the table with the rest of the gifts and walked into the kitchen. The cake was absolutely gorgeous (although black and silver frosting doesn't look appetizing).

"Hey Babe," Macavity greeted as he pushed his way past Jemima and Victoria. "I thought I heard someone say your name." He walked up and wrapped his paws around her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Behave Macavity!" Demeter scolded playfully. She wiggled out of his grasp. "This is your brother's special day."

Macavity grinned. "I know."

"Is there anything I can help with?" Demeter asked, glancing around.

Macavity checked his watch. "We have about an hour. Can you see if Cori and Tanto need help in the backyard?"

"Sure!" She replied brightly before skipping out the back door. The twin physics, Coricopat and Tantomile, were setting up a volleyball net, a snack/refreshment table, and some more decorations. Tanto looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Demeter. Can you help put up the refreshment table?" Demeter nodded and walked over to the folding table. She hoisted it up and nearly toppled over from the weight. Somebody grabbed her and the table before they both fell. She looked up to see Admetus smiling down at her. He helped her set up the table before returning inside.

"What am I putting on the table?" Demeter called to the twins.

"There's two coolers in the garage," Cori called back. "Water bottles go in one and soda goes in the other. There are several platters ready to go in the kitchen. Don't forget the plates and napkins!"

"Thanks!" Demeter called back. She dashed inside and grabbed everything she needed. The three cats finished up the backyard and covered the food before returning back inside. Macavity grabbed her paw and they walked back to his bedroom to escape the commotion. They were cuddling and kissing on his bed when his cell phone buzzed. Groaning, he reached behind over Demeter and flipped it open.

"Everlasting Cat!" Macavity cried. He jumped up and pulled Demeter with him. They ran out where everyone was finishing up their duties. "Everyone!" They turned their attention over to him. "Alonzo texted and they're on their way! Finish up whatever you're doing and get into position!"

Demeter had never seen them move so fast before. Tugger teased the couple about their messy head fur and Demeter blushed furiously while she fixed her head fur. Macavity chuckled and ran his paw through his head fur as well. Macavity signaled for Pouncival to shut off the lights and crouched down with Demeter near the door. They grew silent as they heard Alonzo's and Munk's voices in the driveway. The key unlocked the door and…

"SURPRISE!"

Pouncival flipped the lights back on and everyone popped out from their hiding places. Munk jumped three feet high and his fur puffed up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MUNKUSTRAP!"

"You got me!" Munk laughed as he smoothed down his fur. "Wow everyone! Wow!"

"Happy birthday, bro!" Tugger slapped Munk on his back as everyone gathered around their friend.

"Thanks everyone!" He caught Demeter's gaze and smiled widely, walking over to her.

"Happy birthday, Munk!" She hugged him, and the fluttery feeling came back to him.

"Yo, homies! PRESENT TIME!" Pouncival cried. They plopped Munk on the couch and shoved their gifts. Pouncival gave Munk his to open first.

"_'How to be Gangster: Volume 1'_," Munk read out loud at the book he got. He raised his eyebrow and glanced at the young tom.

"Ay don't go looking at me like that," Pouncival shrugged. "If ya wanna get the queens, ya gotta be gangster."

Macavity rolled his eyes. "Uh, Pounce? That's not how most of us asked out our queenfriends." Pouncival threw his hands up apologetically. Munk chuckled and reached for another gift on top of the pile.

"That's from me," Demeter told him. Munk grinned.

"Oh boy. I hope this is _'How to be Gangster: Volume 2'_!" Munk announced. Everyone laughed as he ripped the paper. "Hey!" Munk exclaimed. "How'd you know I wanted this one?" He held up a copy of _'Cat and Mouse'_.

"I remember you saying something about it last summer," Demeter replied. "I searched all over the city and only one store had a copy."

"Thanks!" Munk said.

Macavity handed Munk another gift from his family. Inside the box was a black collar with silver studs and a small silver charm in the front. It was traditional that every tom and queen that turns 18 **(A/N: not in cat years)** will receive a collar to show their adulthood. Most of the cats at the party were already given their collar, and the rest were not. Demeter and Tugger were one without one, but they'd be turning 18 in the next few months. Munk strapped it around his neck and beamed. The collar suited him well.

The rest of the presents were opened, and now they moved onto cake and games in the backyard. Pouncival had declared that he and his 'group' could take on anyone who dared challenge them. Demeter, Bomba, Teazer, and Victoria all joined up into the competing group. With four players on each side, Rumpus Cat tossed in the volleyball, and the game began.

"My money's on the queens!" Asparagus Jr. called out.

"Same here!" Came a few more responses.

"If Pouncival and his crew win, I think I might die of surprise," Etcetera giggled.

The game was played until one side reached 10 points. They were tied in the beginning, but after about 5 minutes into the game, the queens were ahead. Bomba served the ball and it flew over the net. Plato jumped onto Admetus's back and hit it back over the net. Seeing it almost touch the ground, Demeter fell to the ground and skidded a few inches, hitting the ball back. Everyone cheered as Demeter stood back up and brushed herself off. It was now 9-9. The crowd held their breath, wondering which side would win. Tumblebrutus smiled slyly as he hit the ball repeatedly with his paw. The queens stared back at them, ready for whatever the toms would do. The ball rose into the air, and was smacked by Tumble. The ball flew forward towards the queens. In one swift movement, Victoria leaped gracefully into the air, and power – kicked it back to them. Pouncival ducked as the ball came at him at nearly the speed up light. The ball fell to the ground, awarding the last point to the queens.

"WOO!"

"Queens rule and toms drool!"

* * *

The winning from volleyball died down a little while later, and now the party was scattered around, just mingling and eating the snacks. Demeter made her way over to Munk, and they took a stroll outside.

"I forgot to tell you," Munk said as they stopped walking. He swiveled his head back and forth to make sure they were alone. "I'm going to try out for the play."

"You are?" Demeter squealed. "That is so awesome!"

"It's all thanks to you," Munk replied. "You gave me the courage to go up and show everyone who I really am."

Demeter blushed. "Aw, thanks Munk."

"Don't tell anyone, especially Tugger. You're the only one who knows. I want my audition to be a surprise."

"Can I at least come to see your audition?" Demeter asked.

Munk nodded. "Yep. The auditions are Monday evening after school."

"I'll be there," Demeter said hurriedly. Macavity and Tugger were walking over to them. The four conversed for an hour more before the party began breaking up. Demeter wished Munk a happy birthday once more and walked out to her car.

She hoped Munk would get the audition part.


	8. Auditions

***I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney***

* * *

The weekend passed by quickly, and soon it was Monday afternoon, which meant it was time for the play auditions. Demeter quickly stuffed her backpack and ran over to the auditorium. She entered the lit building and sat near the center in the middle, making sure she had full view of Munk. Several supporting friends of the cats auditioning filled the auditorium and scattered about. A few moments later, the lights dimmed, leaving only the stage lit. Demeter squinted at the flier. The play was a musical called '_PhanTom of the Opurra_', and Munk was trying out for the PhanTom. One by one, Mr. Gus, the Theater/Drama teacher, called out the different cats auditioning. Demeter thought some of them were good, but she was really hoping Munk would get it.

"Let's see…" Mr. Gus said. "Rum Tum Tugger? Please step forward." Tugger, with his usual cockiness, sauntered to the stage and puffed out his chest. "You may begin."

_"If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse…"_ Tugger belted out a song that he and his friends came up with. Demeter rolled her eyes and suffered through the nest few minutes. Somehow, she didn't see the 'PhanTom' waltzing around the stage and pelvic – thrusting.

Mr. Gus coughed. "Uh, thank you." He sent Tugger away. "Next up is…Munkustrap." Demeter leaned forward and watched the black and silver Tabby timidly walk on the stage. She caught his eye and gave him the paws – up sign, grinning. "You may begin."

Munk took a deep breath. _"I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul…" _

During the song, Munk never broke off his gaze with Demeter. As Demeter sat there, she began to feel like Munk was singing directly to her and not even auditioning. She parted her lips, deep in thought. She snapped back to reality when she heard Mr. Gus clapping.

"Wonderful, Munkustrap! Wonderful!" Mr. Gus exclaimed. "I have a strong feeling about you." Munk nodded eagerly and left the stage. Mr. Gus peered down at a few papers and gasped. "Everlasting Cat! This is a catastrophe!"

"What's going on?" Mrs. Grizabella asked.

"No one has signed up to be Christine!" Mr. Gus cried. "The show cannot go on without a Christine!"

Without thinking, Demeter raised her hand. "I'll do it."

"Come up on stage and sing a part of a song Christine sings," Mr. Gus said. Demeter felt queasy as she walked up the steps and stood in the center of the stage. She had gone over the songs with Munk for him to practice, so she should know the lyrics by now.

_"Think of me; think of me fondly when we've said goodbye…"_ Demeter began singing.

* * *

"How could you, Munk?!" Tugger cried backstage. He had discovered that Munk had auditioned as well. "I was born to play this part!"

"Maybe not," Munk replied calmly. "Maybe it's time for someone else to shine." Suddenly, an angelic voice floated through the backstage.

"But – " Tugger started to say.

"Shh!" Munk ordered. He crept over to the side of the stage and peered out. He was shocked to see Demeter standing on the stage and auditioning. Tugger and the rest of the cats auditioning crept behind him to see who was singing.

* * *

"Absolutely beautiful, Demeter," Mr. Gus smiled. "You would make a wonderful Christine. The cast list will be posted on the bulletin board tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Demeter replied and hopped off the stage.

"Demeter!" She turned to see Munk and Tugger running towards her.

"Hi!"

"When did you sign up to audition?" Tugger asked.

"Um…just now. They didn't have a Christine, so I volunteered."

"You were amazing," Munk told her shyly.

"Thanks, and so were you both!"

The three walked out of the auditorium, nearly being blinded by the bright sunlight. They caught up with Macavity, who was thrilled to hear that Demeter auditioned and was surprised that Munk did as well. The four of them walked down to the little restaurant and sat in a booth.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice said. They looked up from their menus to see Admetus smiling down at them.

"You work here?" Macavity asked.

Admetus nodded. "Just got the job a few days ago. What can I get for you?" They placed their orders and Admetus left.

"You should hear Demeter sing," Munk said. "Did you know she could sing in a high – register?"

Macavity shook his head. "I knew she could sing, but not like that." He turned to look at her. "Can I hear it?"

Demeter grinned slyly. "If you're willing to attend the play."

"Of course he will," Tugger said. "Since I'm going to be the PhanTom."

"You don't know that," Demeter argued. "Munk has a perfectly good chance at getting the role as well."

Tugger huffed. "But I was born to be the star; the center of attention."

The other three rolled their eyes and Admetus came back with their food. They dove in hungrily. The whole time, Munk watched Demeter while Macavity wasn't looking. If she got to be Christine, then he really hoped he would get to be the PhanTom. He could sing and dance with her onstage. She was the only reason he tried out – she gave him courage. He found that he could be himself around her, and not pretend to be someone he isn't .

Tuesday morning could not come fast enough.

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer.**


	9. Cast List

**Warning: Brief language. And...this wasn't as long as I planned.**

* * *

"I'm home!" Demeter called out. Her parents stormed over to her, they eyes glazed over.

"Where have you been?" Her father demanded.

"I was staying after school," Demeter replied.

"I bet she got in trouble," her mother smirked towards her father. "Little piece of s**t deserves to get in trouble."

"For your information," Demeter told her angrily. "I happened to be auditioning for the play at our school."

"Liar," her father spat. "Whatever. Come on darling, we have some business to attend." With that, her mother and father went back to their drugs. Shaking, Demeter went to her room and slammed her door. She hated it here.

* * *

The next morning, Demeter met up with Macavity, Munk, and Tugger to check out the cast list. A big crowd was in front of the list, so they hung back to wait for it to thin out. Though Demeter didn't plan to audition, she was nervous to see if she got it. Finally, the crowd went away and they stepped up.

"No way…" Tugger muttered.

"I got the part!" Munk exclaimed happily.

"Congrats bro!" Macavity ruffled his younger brother's head fur. Tugger glared at Munk and stomped away. "What about you, Dem?" Demeter held her breath and ran her paw down the list.

Christine Daae – Alexa

"W – What?" Demeter didn't know what to think. "Who's Alexa?"

"Oh my gosh I got the part!" A queen's voice cried. They looked to see a queen their age grinning excitedly.

"Are you Alexa?" Macavity asked.

"Yep," the queen replied. "I can't believe I got it!" Demeter stayed silent the whole time while Munk watched her pained expression. She was actually looking forward to singing with Munk on stage.

"But the director said no one signed up for Christine," Demeter told her.

"I managed to make it to the auditions last minute." The queen gave one last squeal and danced away.

"Dem…" Macavity rubbed her back. Demeter hitched her breath and shook her head.

"I'm fine…" she lied. She turned to Munk. "Congratulations, Munk. You'll make a great PhanTom."

The bell rang and she ran off to class, leaving the two brothers behind. Slowly, they walked into the classroom and took their seats. Demeter was quiet the whole period, and Munk really wanted to cheer her up. Unfortunately, she didn't feel like talking much, which made cheering her up harder.

* * *

Demeter walked through her front door and shut it behind her.

"Demeter?" Her mother called out.

"What?" Demeter mumbled. Her parents walked in, their eyes redder than usual. Demeter could tell they were using a new drug, but didn't know what it was.

"Don't use that tone with me," her mother snapped. Then she gave her a sick, twisted grin. "So, did you get the part?"

"…no," Demeter whispered.

Her parents laughed. "We knew it. You would never be anything spectacular."

Demeter ran up to her room. She very rarely showed her emotions, but this was one of the days she snapped. She threw her backpack against the wall and slammed her fists repeatedly on her wall, leaving some dents. Macavity must have followed her home to make sure she was ok, because he was climbing through her window and looking shocked at her behavior. Demeter was ripping tufts out of her fur and growling violently.

"Demeter!" Macavity said. He took her paws and pinned them to her side. "What's going on?"

"I hate it here!" Demeter told him. "They make me feel like s**t and they wish I was never born. They constantly treat me like crap and I hate how they talk to me. I wish I was dead."

"Don't talk like that," Macavity murmured. He held her against his chest and rubbed her back. "You have so much to live for."

"No I don't," Demeter replied.

"Does this have anything to do with the play?" Macavity finally asked.

Demeter sniffed. "Not really. I just need to get out of here."

"We go to college in only a year," Macavity said. "Will you be able to stay here until then? I'd offer to let you live with us, but we barely have enough room for my own family. Tugger's mane takes up one whole room."

Demeter laughed. "Leave Tugger's mane alone Hon. He's already upset about losing the part to Munk."

"I know. It might take some time for Tugger to cool down, though. He's pretty upset." He sighed. "Don't tell him, but I'm glad Munk got it. It's his time to shine for once. Tugger can wait for the next opportunity."

"I agree," Demeter said.

"Want me to stay the night?" Macavity asked.

Demeter nodded, exhausted from her anger. Macavity left to retrieve a pair of pajamas and a new set of clothes. While he was gone, Demeter made sure to lock her bedroom door so her parents wouldn't barge in. Though they could care less about her, she just felt safer with the door locked. Macavity finally came back a little while later, along with a book that was Demeter's favorite. They got under her covers and Demeter pressed her face into his chest. He started reading out loud the book, something Demeter enjoyed. They fell asleep not too long after that.

* * *

**Yuck. I wasn't too happy with the last part of this chapter. Oh well.**


	10. Are you Happy?

**Only 9 (well, now 10) chapters and already 12 reviews! Thank you **Meow Miss K**,** jojoberry**, **AlleyCattDancer**, **and eld mcm**!**

* * *

Since Munk was her good friend, Demeter put aside her feelings and went to the rehearsals for support. She watched intently as Munk and Alexa were instructed on how to act during a certain number. Several rehearsals came and went, and they were pretty good at knowing the lyrics and dance steps. They skipped back and forth between songs, and today they were practicing the scene _'The Point of No Return'_.

Munk, in his PhanTom costume, began to sing. "_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry; to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why; in my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining. Defenseless and silent and now I am here with you. No second thoughts. I've decided…decided_."

Alexa, in her Christine costume, walked up a set of fake stairs on one side of the stage, and Munk copied her movements, but on a different set of stairs.

Alexa sang the next verse. "_When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us_?" They came together in the middle of the fake balcony. Munk spun Alexa around so her back was pressed against him as he ran his paws over her body.

Demeter could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at her: lust.

Munk felt guilty. He knew his heart belonged to Demeter, his lifetime crush, but this queen made him feel good as he ran his paws over her body. He couldn't bear to look at Demeter, fearing that he might break down and start crying. He didn't want to feel this way with Alexa, but he couldn't help it.

Demeter burrowed her eyebrows together. Why was she upset at the way Munk was looking at Alexa? He was her friend! She was dating Macavity! But…she couldn't help it. She wanted to be up on that stage with him, having his paws running over her own body. She quickly shoved those thoughts aside. Everlasting Cat, hopefully Macavity wouldn't know she was thinking that!

_"We're past the point of no return…" _Munk and Alexa ended the song together. Demeter watched as Munk faced Alexa and gazed into her eyes. She stood up abruptly and ran out of the auditorium, not caring if she was disturbing the rehearsals. She ran past her group of friends and to the tennis court.

* * *

"Demmie!" A voice called out to her. She was sitting on the benches and crying into her paws.

"Go away," Demeter whispered. Bomba ignored her demand and plopped herself next to her friend. She pulled Demeter into a hug, letting Demeter sob into her shoulder. A few minutes passed, and Demeter's sobs turned into light sniffles.

"What's wrong?" Bomba asked quietly.

"Things are difficult," Demeter said.

"Like what?" Bomba asked.

"Promise you won't say anything?" Bomba nodded and Demeter took a shaky breath. "I was watching the rehearsals and…and during one scene, something overcame me."

"Such as?"

"A weird emotion," Demeter whispered. "When I saw Munk gazing at Alexa, I could see the want and lust in his eyes. For an odd reason, I wanted to be up on that stage, not her. I wanted him to run his paws over me." She felt silly for saying that, but it was the truth.

Bomba's eyes grew wide as she put two – and – two together. "Wait…so do you…like Munk?"

"I – I think so…" Demeter sobbed. "It's just so complicated!"

Bomba smiled. What Demeter didn't know is that Munk had loved Demeter since they were kittens. The way he talked about her, watched her, everything. Everyone had thought that he and Demeter would be dating by now, but Macavity had gotten to Demeter quicker.

"Are you going to tell him?" Bomba wanted to know.

"Everlasting Cat, no!" Demeter exclaimed. "What would Macavity think?!"

Bomba shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares what he thinks?"

"I do!" Demeter cried. "Macavity and I have been dating since middle school!"

"But are you happy with Munk?" Bomba asked quietly.

Demeter stared at Bomba. "What?"

"Are you happy with Munk?" She repeated.

Demeter thought about her question while they sat in silence. Was she was happy with Macavity? She knew he had always been there for her, but she didn't have that special connection like she did with Munk. Munk had been her friend way before Macavity showed up in the picture. He was the one who was there to comfort her when she needed it; the one who was always willing to wait outside for Demeter to go and eat dinner before coming back out to play. He was her best friend, and when Macavity asked her out, he slowly faded into the background. She raised her head and stared at Bomba directly in her eyes. With confidence, she answered:

"Yes."

* * *

**ARGH! I didn't plan on making this chapter so short. **


	11. A Shock about Macavity

Jojoberry**, I made the correction. Thank you for pointing it out to me :) **

**I'm really starting to suck at my chapters =/ I can't make them long enough. I just wanna get to the good stuff quick! :D**

**On to the story! Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

Demeter stood up confidently. "Alright, I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Munk my feelings."

"That's my girl," Bomba grinned. Together they left the tennis courts, but Bomba left Demeter as she approached Munk, who had his back to her. She gave Demeter the paws – up sign. Demeter took a deep breath and tapped Munk on the shoulder.

"Hey Munk," Demeter said. He whipped around and smiled.

"Dem!" He greeted happily. "I saw you run off. Are you ok?"

Demeter nodded. "I'm fine."

Munk peered closer at her. "I don't believe you."

"No, really!" Demeter giggled. "I've never been better. There's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah?" Munk pressed on.

"Munk, I – "

"Munky!" A queen called out. Demeter blinked in shock as Alexa latched herself onto Munk's side. "There you are Baby."

"Baby?" Demeter repeated. Munk didn't dare look up at Demeter.

Alexa grinned. "Yep. What else am I going to call my tomfriend?"

Demeter's world shattered. "Tomfriend?" she repeated. She was beginning to sound like a parrot.

"We're dating now!" Alexa squealed. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Sure. Amazing." Demeter turned to Munk. "When did this happen?"

"Just before rehearsal, actually," Munk admitted, finally raising his head. By now, a group of their friends, along with Bomba, were watching. Bomba had texted them saying Demeter was finally going to tell Munk she liked him, and everyone excitedly gathered around.

"Oh." Demeter forced a smile on her face. "That's great. I'm really happy for you two."

"So, what were you starting to ask me?" Munk asked. Alexa pursed her lips at Demeter, obvious that she did not like Munk talking to queens she didn't know.

"I…I…" Demeter faltered and turned away. "It was nothing important."

She took off, leaving a stunned Munk and the hushed group of friends behind. They had witnessed everything. Half of their jaws dropped when they heard about Munk and Alexa. After glaring at the oblivious Munk, Bomba, Teazer, Tugger, and Misto all ran after her. They found her moments later behind the library, her knees under her chin and she released quiet sobs.

"Demmie?" Teazer said quietly. She dropped to her knees to be eye – level. "Ah ya ok?"

Demeter opened her eyes. "No," she whispered.

"That was cruel what Alexa did," Tugger seethed. "She knows perfectly well what Munk's feelings are towards you."

Demeter lifted her head. "W – What?"

Tugger rolled his eyes. "Are you serious, Dem? Could you honestly not realize he was in love with you? Even though I'm the youngest brother, I'm not stupid as everyone thinks." Demeter sat in silence, wide – eyed. Could she have really missed the signs of Munk's true feelings?

"Hey, has anyone seen Macavity today?" Misto spoke up. They all swiveled their heads around. Come to think of it, Macavity hasn't been in school for the past few days.

"Maybe we should ask Mr. Deuteronomy," Bomba suggested.

"I know where he is…" Tugger whispered, his eyes locked firmly on the ground.

"Where?" Demeter asked. The group faced him.

Tugger took a deep breath. "He's…he's in rehab."


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Thank you **Meow Miss K** for reviewing nearly every single chapter! And thank you to the rest of my readers/reviewers! You all are what keep this story going!**

**Warning: Macavity kinda says a few bad words, but I blanked them out, so no worries!**

* * *

"Rehab?!" Everyone repeated, shocked.

"How?" Demeter asked. "Why?"

"He was caught drunk last week," Tugger answered quietly.

Demeter's jaw dropped. "He told me he _never _used drugs or alcohol!"

"He doesn't!" Tugger exclaimed. "Well…he didn't. Anyways, I guess he came home drunk one day and Dad kicked him out." Tugger sat down to explain what happened.

Macavity had been invited to his college friend's party across the town. Old Deuteronomy had tried to keep him from going, since he knew what happened at those types of parties. Macavity snuck out during the night, something he has never done before. He went to the party, but didn't want to drink at all. Someone has secretly slipped drugs into his drink, and Macavity drank it without realizing it. An hour went by, and Macavity was full – on drunk. He walked to the party so his car wouldn't wake up his family, and somehow, he managed to find his way home. Old Deuteronomy had never been so furious at his son. He kicked him out of the house for the night, so Macavity went over to Mungojerrie's. Ever since then, Macavity had become hooked on drugs and alcohol. Old Deuteronomy finally had to put his oldest son into rehabilitation.

"Thot's awful…" Teazer whispered.

"I guess that's why he hasn't been answering my texts and calls," Demeter murmured.

Tugger nodded. "Before he was dragged off, Demeter, he told me to tell you he loves you and he's sorry." Demeter closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Hey, we're able to visit people in rehab," Misto piped up. "Why don't we just go see him after school?"

And that's exactly what they were going to do.

* * *

Demeter, Bomba, Misto, Teazer, and Tugger all met up underneath the flagpole after school. They were the only ones who knew about Macavity, and they planned on keeping it that way. They piled into Teazer's minivan, and they drove to the rehabilitation center. They reached the center, parked the car, and walked inside, unsure of what to expect with Macavity. Bomba dragged her finger down the list and found his room number. Tugger squeezed Demeter's paw for support as they walked in.

Well, you could definitely tell Macavity had been using drugs. His fur was dimming its bright orange and you could see his pale complexion. He was so skinny, you could count how many ribs he had. The multiple bruises on his arms were showing from when he was 'shooting up'. His eyes fluttered open, and he had trouble trying to manage a smile. They could see he was weak.

"Hey," Macavity greeted quietly. He tried to lift his head, but gave up and collapsed back onto the pillow. Demeter timidly walked over and sat on the opposite side of the bed, so she could see both Macavity and her friends. Macavity held out his paw to her and she took it. It felt so weird to hold. He paw was bony.

"How are you feeling?" Bomba asked.

Macavity shrugged his shoulders. "Tired. Sick." He smiled lightly. "I guess Tugger or Munk told you about me and why I'm here."

"It was me," Tugger said.

"Thanks bro," Macavity said. He lurched forward and began having a nasty coughing fit. Tugger bit his bottom lip and turned away. It was hard for him to see his oldest brother – his idol – like this. "Sorry." Macavity fell back against the pillow again.

"Everyone at school's been wondering where you were," Demeter spoke up. "What should we tell them?"

"Tell them what happened," Macavity finally answered. "I'm not ashamed of them knowing why I'm here. I guess it's a way of telling them to not do drugs or alcohol." Demeter nodded. Macavity turned to Misto. "Hey…got any catnip?"

Misto's eyes widened. "N – No."

Macavity frowned. "Can you get me some?"

"No."

"GET ME SOME D**M CATNIP!" Macavity yelled. Teazer held her paws over her ears and hid her face in Tugger's chest. Macavity gripped the edges of his bed and began having a small seizure. A nurse ran into the room and tried to calm him down.

"Macavity, please!" Demeter cried. She was gripping his bony paw tighter to try to calm him down. He calmed down a little at her voice, but when the nurse tried to inject a calming drug into his system, he freaked.

"Get the bloody he** away from me!" Macavity growled. He swiped at her, leaving a scratch in her arm. She managed to inject the whole drug, and told everyone they should leave. "Wait! Can I at least have a few more minutes with Demeter?" The nurse nodded and they all filed out, leaving Demeter and Macavity alone.

"Are you alright?" Demeter asked quietly, wondering why he wanted her to stay back. Macavity's thumb lightly traced her wrist.

"I know…" Macavity whispered.

Demeter was confused. "Know what?"

"I know how you feel about Munk." Demeter froze. How did he know? "Trust me Dem, I've known for a while. I know he loves you, too. Look, don't waste your time on someone like me."

"But – "

"'But' nothing. I want you to be with someone who will always be there for you, no matter what. I won't be able to give you that love and comfort anymore since I'm stuck here in rehab. Please Demeter, I know you love him. Go to him."

"But Macavity…" Demeter said. Tears streamed down her face. He smiled and wiped them away.

"I'll always love you and wish I could be with you. But I can't anymore. Dem…I think it's time we said 'goodbye'."

Demeter stood up and kissed Macavity one last time. "I won't stop thinking about you. You'll always have a special place in my heart. I'll miss you, but I'm sure I'll still see you. Goodbye Macavity…"

"Goodbye."

Demeter gave Macavity one last look before leaving the room. She cried all the way home.


	13. Tradegy at Tottenham Court High School

**Well...I wasn't too happy with this chapter. Oh well. I hope you like it anyways.**

* * *

A week had passed since Demeter's last visit to Macavity. Everyone now knew what happened to their friend, and went to visit him often. Demeter had told Munk that she and Macavity had broken up, and he was comforting and supporting her whenever he was alone with her, which was rare because of Alexa. She longed to tell him her feelings, but she only had a few rare alone times – minus Culinary Arts. Rehearsals were going well, and Demeter was managing to stay from the whole time. The play was only a few weeks away!

Today, Munk and Demeter were seated at a booth at the restaurant where Admetus worked. Demeter was there alone originally, but Munk walked in and found her. She invited him to sit with her, and they both worked on their homework. Munk kept the conversation light, just talking about random subjects. Demeter was listening intently when she realized something.

"Where's Alexa?" Demeter asked. Munk paused his writing and looked at his watch.

"Soccer practice," he replied. She nodded and dropped the subject. They were starting back up on their homework when Admetus walked over to them, looking slightly shaken up.

"Um…Munk?" Admetus said shakily. "Mr. Deuter – sorry. Your father is here in the back. There's…been an accident."

"What?!" Both Demeter and Munk bolted out from the booth and ran to the back room. Old Deuteronomy was sitting on box, his head resting in his paw. They could see him shaking slightly. Munk stepped forward and laid a paw on his shoulder.

"Dad?"

Old Deuteronomy looked up. "Munkustrap, Demeter…there's been a terrible accident."

"What happened?" Demeter asked.

Old Deuteronomy took a deep breath. "It's Alexa. She was coming home from soccer practice. She was crossing the railroad and the sun made it hard to see. A train was coming…and they both crashed into each other. She didn't make it, Munk. She's dead."

Munk hitched his breath and crumple to the ground. Demeter fell beside him and held him close to her while he sobbed into her shoulder. Old Deuteronomy fell to his knee beside them and grabbed them both into a hug. The three of them stayed that way for a long time, listening to the sounds of Munk's cries.

"There will be a small assembly tomorrow in Alexa's honor," Old Deuteronomy announced.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was informed of Alexa's death. Mr. Deuteronomy announced over the intercom that a small assembly would take place after lunch. Munk had been allowed to stay home, and Demeter took the day off from school to stay with him. They were both going to the assembly later that day, though. They stayed on his couch wrapped in a blanket.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," Munk said quietly.

Demeter shook her head. "I want to stay."

**(Author's Note: this next scene between Munk and Demeter is kinda dumb. I suck at writing this kind of stuff)**

She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her face into his chest. Munk wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to breath in her scent. Demeter rubbed her paws up his chest and pressed her chest against him. The warm funny feeling came back to Munk as he slid his paws down her back and to her hips. With lust – filled eyes, he tilted Demeter's chin so she was looking at him as he leaned forward. His lips brushed her and she froze. This was really happening! Gathering all her courage, she grabbed the back of Munk's head fur and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips against hers. He grabbed her tighter and stood up, backing her against the wall. He ran his paw down her leg and hitched it up around his waist and deepened the kiss. Demeter tugged Munk towards his room. Catching on, he picked her up, bridal style, and walked into his room. He laid her down on his bed and climbed on her so he was resting on her. He kept all his weight off her so she wasn't uncomfortable. Demeter ran her paws up his chest again and pulled him to her again.

"Wait…" Demeter whispered. Munk pulled away to see the panic on her face. He pushed himself off her and pulled her up.

"What's wrong?" Munk asked.

Demeter shook her head. "We shouldn't be doing this. I'm sorry that happened." She glanced over at Munk's clock on his nightstand and shot up. "Come on. We'll be late for the assembly."

* * *

Demeter and Munk sat next to each other at the assembly, but Demeter didn't lift her head once. Their friends could tell something happened between them, but didn't want to ask what. Bomba kept glancing at Demeter to make sure she was alright, but the look in Munk's eyes told her to not ask anything. Everyone snapped to attention as Mr. Deuteronomy stepped up to the podium.

"Students," Mr. Deuteronomy said. "We have gathered here today to mourn the loss of our fellow classmate Alexa."

A few sobs escaped from the close friends of Alexa. Munk dropped his head and stared at his paws. A gold and black paw slipped its way in between his clasped paws, and he looked over to see Demeter crying and leaning against him. He rested his head on top of her head and she squeezed his paw. Bomba gaped at the sight of them, and tapped Teazer's shoulders. She turned around and smiled at Munk and Demeter, whose eyes were closed. Teazer turned back around and leaned against Jerrie, who put his arm around her back and rested on the back of Teazer's chair.

The assembly continued for an hour longer. Mr. Deuteronomy said a few words about Alexa, and had anyone who wanted to say a few words to come up to the podium. Mr. Deuteronomy looked at Munk, who silently shook his head to decline. When everyone was done, Mr. Deuteronomy excused everyone back to their classes. Both Munk and Demeter walked out to their cars. Demeter tilted Munk's chin up and she looked at him through sad eyes. She stretched her body up and gently kissed his lips before parting.

Bomba, Tugger, Misto, and Teazer all gaped at them before staring at each other. Were Munk and Demeter finally dating?!

* * *

**Sorry. I wanted to make this chapter short. I didn't like it the way it was written. It was much better inside my head =/**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming! :)**


	14. Free at Last

**Again...brief language near the end.**

* * *

A few weeks later, the students of Tottenham Court High School were slowly returning to normal. Mr. Gus had called Demeter to his office, asking if she would like to take over the role as Christine Daae, which Demeter accepted happily. Munk was thrilled when she told him and he gave her a quick kiss. They thought they were being secretive, but a few of their friends were watching from a distance away. Munk had finally gotten over the loss of Alexa as soon as he and Demeter became an official couple, and they often went to visit Macavity. Macavity had gotten better. His faint orange fur returned to its bright orange color, and he was slowly gaining weight. Unfortunately, they wanted him to live at the rehabilitation center, which Macavity wasn't too fond of. Macavity watched Demeter happily, knowing she was with someone who was able to take care of her.

Demeter was stuffing her things in her backpack for the weekend when her locker slammed shut. She jumped and turned to see Bomba grinning wildly down at her.

"Spill," Bomba said.

"Spill what?" Demeter asked as she zipped her backpack closed.

Bomba rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Are you and Munk dating?"

Demeter smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh my Everlasting Cat!" Bomba squealed. She grabbed Demeter's paws and jumped up and down. "Finally!"

Demeter laughed and tugged her paws out of Bomba's. "Exciting, I know." She glanced down at her cell phone. "I gotta run or I'll be late for rehearsal!"

"See ya!" Bomba called after her.

* * *

"_We're past the point of no return…_" Demeter and Munk finished singing, smiling at each other.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Gus was applauding. "Absolutely wonderful!"

"Your voices are beautiful," Mrs. Grizabella praised. Demeter grinned and rested her forehead against Munk's. "Alright, we'll pick this up Monday. I want all the scenes memorized by then."

Munk handed Demeter her backpack as they walked off the stage. They walked paw – in – paw to Munk's car. After begging her multiple times, Demeter finally allowed for Munk to drive her to school every day. Munk blasted on their favorite band and rocked out in his car all the way home.

"Hey…Demeter?" Munk asked. She turned around in her driveway to see Munk leaning against his open car door.

"Yes?" She walked back to him.

"I was wondering…um…" he scratched his back head fur. "Will…will you go Prom with me?" Demeter had been so preoccupied with rehearsals, she didn't realize that Prom was only a few weeks away.

Demeter smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Yes!"

Munk drove away and Demeter stepped inside her house, sighing happily. That happiness, however, didn't last long as her parents rounded the corner. Her smile quickly vanished as she noticed their bloodshot eyes. Her father raised his paw and backhanded her across the face. She crumpled to the floor as her backpack and cell phone flew out of her paws.

* * *

Munk got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he got halfway home. Something wasn't right, and he had feeling it had to do with Demeter. He made a quick U-turn and drove back to her house. He got out of his car and could hear the screams of pain from inside the house. He burst through the door to see Demeter lying on the ground, her paws covering her face as he parents repeatedly struck her.

"Hey!" He yelled. Her parents stopped and glared at him. Demeter removed her paws from her face at the sound of his voice.

"Who are you?" Her father demanded.

"That's none of your business," Munk growled. He swung Demeter's backpack over his shoulder and shoved her phone in his pocket before he scooped her up in his arms.

"Put her down!" Her mother screamed.

"No!" Munk yelled back. Demeter buried her face into his chest and covered her ears to block out the noise. He ran out of her house, ignoring the angry yells coming from inside. He dropped her stuff in the backseat and helped her get in the car before speeding off to his house.

"T – Thank you," Demeter said weakly. She was covered in scratches and bruises, and a little blood was dripping out of her mouth.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe – my house," Munk told her as he lightly wiped away the blood.

"I – I have to go get my stuff," Demeter said, her eyes half closed.

"I'm not letting you go back there," Munk informed.

"But my stuff…"

Munk tore his eyes off the road to look at her. "I'm not letting you go back there alone."

"Then come with me."

Munk burrowed his eyebrows in thought. Maybe he, Tugger, and Misto could go with her in case anything happened. He whipped out his phone and dialed them. Misto was going to meet them at Munk's house, and the four of them would drive back over to Demeter's. They piled into Tugger's truck and drove back to her house. Demeter trembled when they got closer, and Munk held her tightly for support. Tugger parked his truck in the driveway and they leaped out.

"Who the f**k are all of you?!" Her father yelled. Misto used his magic and held her parents in place on the couch. Tugger stood by his side in case something happened. Demeter and Munk raced upstairs and locked her bedroom door.

She threw open her two suitcases and duffel bag and Munk helped her pack everything she owned. Demeter called Bomba, who was letting Demeter live at her house for the time being. Once her room was bare, Demeter sat on her stripped bed. Munk sat beside her and held her close.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Demeter nodded. "I can't believe I'm finally going to be free of this awful place. There were so many good memories in this room."

Munk smiled. "Everything will get better from now on." He kissed her and helped her up. They dragged her stuff down the stairs, and Misto cut off his magic as they ran out the door.

"DRIVE TUGGER!" Misto yelled as they watched her parents chase after them. Tugger, who was in a panic, had a hard time turning on his truck. Right before her parents reached the car, the truck roared to life, and they sped away. Demeter sat in the back next to Munk, sobbing into his chest. Her tears were a mix of sadness and happiness.

She was finally free.

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't inconvenient for you?" Demeter asked Bomba as she set her stuff down.

"Nope," Bomba grinned. "We've got the guest room all ready for you."

As Demeter set her stuff in her new room, she sat tiredly on the bed. Bomba studied her for a moment before she snapped her fingers.

"Alright, we need a day of fun and relaxation." Bomba grinned. "Tomorrow, you, me, and Teazer are going Prom dress shopping in the city!"

Demeter smiled. "That'd be fun!"

"Dinner!" Bomba's mother called out. Linking arms, the two best friends walked out of the room and to the kitchen, where Demeter was greeted with a warm dinner that could last her nearly a week – something she didn't have a home.

* * *

**Now we're getting to the good stuff! There'll be only a few more chapters left before I end this story and make a sequel!**


	15. Dress Shopping

_*Ding – Dong*_

"Teazer's here!" Bomba cried. She jumped up from the kitchen table and let their friend in. After calling a quick goodbye to her parents, they piled into Teazer's minivan and headed downtown for a day of dress shopping. First, they had to pick up Victoria, who was asked last minute to Prom by Misto.

"Wheah should we go fahst?" Teazer asked.

"Let's try 'Dream Dress'," Bomba said thoughtfully. "They just recently opened up. It's near the bakery." Teazer nodded and drove down the road. She parked the car and they all piled out and entered the store.

Demeter gazed around in wonder, feeling suddenly self – conscious. She was never the one to really wear dresses – she preferred jeans and shorts. They drifted apart to look down different aisles, occasionally calling out to one another about a dress opinion or something like that. To Demeter's surprise, there were actually a few she really liked, but wasn't sure if she wanted to try them on. She passed a mirror and glanced at her reflection. Her scars were healing and you could barely tell they were there, and her bruise marks were slowly fading away. Bomba, Victoria, and Teazer joined up with her a few moments later, each holding an armload of dresses. The four ducked into the fitting rooms.

"Whot do yah thoink of this one?" Teazer asked. She stepped out of the room and Bomba, Victoria, and Demeter poked their heads out. Teazer twirled around in a shiny orange dress that matched with her orange stripes.

"It's gorgeous!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Oi thoink Oi'll get this one," Teazer agreed.

Bomba came out in a sleek black dress that fit her curves nicely. Bomba decided that's what she was going to do. She wanted to find something leopard print to match Tugger's fur, but had no luck finding anything. The color of dress already matched Tugger enough. Victoria had chosen a deep blue dress as well to match Misto's eye color. Bomba, Victoria, and Teazer waited eagerly to see Demeter's dress. Finally, Demeter stepped out of the room.

Demeter had chosen a floor length metallic silver dress. It was strapless, and it fit her body gracefully. There was a metallic black belt attached to the waist. The color matched Munk's fur perfectly, and the colors went good with Demeter's black and gold fur. The queens nodded eagerly at Demeter's choice, and they purchased their dresses.

They went to a small jewelry store near the dress shop. Teazer found some Woolworth pearls to match her dress; Bomba found a diamond – studded belt to match Tuggers'; Victoria found a small black bow tie to match Misto's (they were so adorable like that); and Demeter found a tiny silver diamond bracelet and necklace to match. At the shoe store, Bomba managed to find leopard – printed high heels, which would match Tugger as well. Demeter thought she was going a little overboard, but kept her mouth shut.

They called the toms, who were also out tuxedo shopping, and they agreed to meet for dinner.

* * *

**(Author's Note: Sorry. I'm making the tom's shopping trip really short).**

Down at the 'Tom Tuxedo', Munk, Tugger, Jerrie, and Misto were finding tuxedos for Prom. Munk chose a black suit with a silver shirt to go underneath; Tugger was wearing a gold suit to match most of his fur and eye color; Misto found a white suit that would have a black shirt underneath; and Jerrie bought a black suit with an orange shirt underneath.

The queen had called them when they were done, asking if they all wanted to meet up for dinner. The toms dropped off their tuxedos in Tugger' truck before they headed down to the local restaurant.

* * *

"Who are these four beautiful queens?" Tugger asked as they approached. Bomba giggled as he sauntered up next to her. "Who'd be lucky to have a queen like you?" Jerrie rolled his eyes and pretended to gag behind their backs. The rest of them stifled a chuckle. They were seated at a big round table a few minutes later.

"What do your dresses look like?" Misto asked the queens.

Victoria swatted his arm. "You can't know until the night of Prom!"

He raised his paws up apologetically. "Sorry."

Munk turned to Demeter for their own private conversation. "Do I get to see your dress?"

Demeter grinned slyly and shook her head. "Nope. Not until Prom." Munk pouted playfully. She took his paw underneath the table and snuggled close to him.

"Well, Oi don't know about yah, but Oi'm STAHVING!" Jerrie said. He rubbed his stomach for effect. "Whot's a tom gotta do tah get some food?"

Teazer frowned. "Babe, don't embahass moi." He grinned at her response. The waiter came to their table, where Jerrie let out an excited 'whoop'. Teazer face – pawed herself, earning a giggle from the other queens.

Munk perked up. "Hey, the play's coming up in a few days. Are you guys coming?"

"Dude, I'm only coming to see you mess up," Tugger said. Obviously he was still slightly peeved about losing the part to Munk, but he had gotten over it mostly.

"Thanks for your support, Tugger," Munk said sarcastically.

"Anytime, bro. Anytime."

The food arrived and they dove in hungrily. Idle chitchat was conversed, and then Jerrie announced that it was time for dessert, making Teazer face – paw herself again.

"This is whoiy Oi nevah toike 'im out tah eat," she whispered to Demeter. Demeter giggled and leaned against Munk.

Tugger and Bomba had quietly slipped away for a make – out fest. Munk wore a disgusted frown as he watched Tugger lead Bomba away. Demeter turned his attention away from them for the rest of the night. Finally, it was time to go home. Tugger, Bomba, Jerrie, and Teazer piled into Teazer's minivan. Munk, Demeter, Misto, and Victoria piled into Tugger's truck. It took a few minutes of convincing Tugger to let Munk drive his truck, but Tugger finally handed over his keys. It was late, and the queens fell asleep fast, leaving Munk and Misto to talk by themselves.

"Hey Munk," Misto said quietly, thinking the queens were still asleep.

"Yeah?" Munk whispered.

"What would you do if Macavity came back and wanted Demeter for himself again?" Demeter listened closely as she listen to Misto's question.

Munk paused, thinking Misto's question over. "I wouldn't force Demeter to stay with me. I want what's best for her. If she wants to be with him if he comes back for her, I wouldn't fight her decision. If he is who she wants to be with, then I will support her in any way I can."

"You must really love her then."

"More than you, her, or anyone else will know. I've loved her since we were kittens. I've waited a long time for her, and she's everything I've ever wanted in life."

"You two are perfect for each other," Misto commented. "I'm glad you both are together."

"Me too."

Demeter listened as they lapsed back into silence. She thought some more about Misto's question. What _would_ she do if Macavity came back for her?


	16. Opening Night

It was the opening night of 'PhanTom of the Opurra'!

All the cast members had gathered a few hours before the opening night at the local restaurant. Admetus wished them all good luck, and that he'd definitely be there. Munk ordered a slice of cooked fish to share with Demeter, but she was so nervous she barely touched it. He finally got her to eat a few bites because he told her he didn't want her to faint in the middle of the play. Finally, they all left the restaurant and piled into their own cars. Demeter leaned back and closed her eyes and the butterflies flitted around in her stomach. Munk held her paw and kissed it, giving her a reassuring smile. They ran backstage to get into their costumes.

"Good luck!" Bomba called to Munk and Demeter as she left backstage to join the crowd. Bomba had come back to tell them it was a full house and everyone they knew was there. Demeter nearly threw up at the thought. Of course, her parents weren't there, which Demeter was thankful about.

"Alright everyone!" Mrs. Grizabella announced. "Get into position!"

"Munk…" Demeter whimpered. Munk ran his paws up and down her arms.

"You'll do great," he said. "Don't think about the crowd. Just watch me and you'll be ok. I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her and sent her on her way. Demeter took a deep breath as the curtain rose, signaling the start of Act 1.

* * *

The curtain fell, ending Act 1. The crowd was free to get up and wander around while they waited for Act 2. Munk squirmed his way through the crowd backstage as he found his way towards Demeter. He picked her up and swung her around before setting her back down.

"You did wonderful!" Munk grinned. "Absolutely amazing!"

"You as well," Demeter replied. She lifted off his PhanTom half – mask and gingerly kissed him. She placed the half – mask back on him.

"Munk? Demeter?" A raspy voice said. They turned to see Macavity walking towards them. He was being followed by a tom who must have been assigned to watch over him while they were out. Demeter threw her paws around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Hey bro!" Munk greeted. "Glad you could make it!"

Macavity nodded and squeezed Demeter again. "I got permission to come back here. I wanted to come see you all perform. You guys are doing great! I really feel like I'm there with you up on that stage."

"5 minutes!" Mr. Gus yelled out to the cast members before walking away.

"That's how you're supposed to feel," Demeter told him. Macavity smiled and coughed a few times. The tom looked worried and handed him some sort of inhaler. Macavity waved it off.

"I'm fine," Macavity told the tom. "Anyways, I should be getting back to my seat. I just wanted to say hi and tell you how great the play is."

Munk and Demeter waved goodbye before taking their places once again. The curtain rose, and so began Act 2.

* * *

Demeter and Munk ran forward to the front of the stage as the audience clapped. They bowed twice before stepping back to let the remaining cast members take their bows. The curtain finally fell, but the audience continued clapping and cheering. Munk grabbed Demeter into a huge hug and led her backstage. They were met by their group of friends.

"Demmie!" Bomba cried. She squeezed Demeter, who was laughing. "You were perfect!"

"Thanks," Demeter smiled.

Everyone gathered around them to tell them about their performance. Munk held Demeter's paw, and occasionally leaned down to kiss her. Demeter's eyes wandered around the room. Her eyes landed on two familiar cats. Demeter let go on Munk's hand and walked up to them. They looked sober – for once – so Demeter deemed it safe to talk to them.

"Mother," Demeter greeted. "Father."

"Demeter," her mother greeted quietly. She held Demeter's paw and smiled at her. "You were beautiful up there."

"We couldn't be more proud to be your parents," her father said. "You and that Munk fellow definitely have chemistry."

"I know," Demeter replied. "We love each other dearly."

Her mother nodded. "Demeter…we would like for you to come back home to live."

Demeter froze. "N – No. I'm sorry."

Her father's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"Because I hated it there," Demeter replied angrily, wishing she had never come over to talk to them. "You hit me, called me names, and made my life horrible. Why would I want to go back to that life?"

"Because we are your parents," her mother answered.

Demeter yanked her paw out of her mother's grasp. "I don't care if you're my parents or not! I'm never coming back home!" Munk had been keeping a close eye on them from a distance and decided it was time for him to intervene.

"Hello," Munk greeted. He placed his paws on Demeter's shoulders. "I'm very sorry, but you'll have to excuse Demeter. She is needed by our teacher."

"No, she will not," her father growled. He reached over and yanked Demeter away from him. "She's coming home with us right now."

Munk saw the look of terror in Demeter's eyes. He glanced over to see Misto watching them a few feet away, his paws shooting off little blue sparks. "Do not make me get Mistoffelees to use his magic on you." Misto stepped forward and grinned wickedly. He held up his paws, which still had the small blue sparks dancing off of them.

"T – The conjurer?" Her mother's eyes widened. "N – No, that won't be necessary." She pulled Demeter away from her father and shoved her back over to Munk, who caught her before she hit the floor. "Goodbye Demeter."

"Goodbye," Demeter spat. Her parents walked away and Munk held her against his chest. "I – I can't believe they wanted me to go back home with them!"

"I know Babe…" Munk murmured. "I know. Come on, we're going out to celebrate."

Paw – in – paw, Munk and Demeter joined their friends who were still waiting for them. Macavity even joined them! Demeter took one last glance at her parents' car leaving the parking lot, knowing that was the last time she'd ever see or hear from them again. She smiled with relief, and joined Munk in the backseat of Bomba's convertible. They drove to the restaurant, where Admetus's manager treated them all to free desserts. Demeter snuggled up happily against Munk. He rested his cheek on the top of her head, lightly tracing her wrist with his thumb. Nothing could have made the night better, in Demeter's opinion.

Now, the only big thing coming up was Prom, something everyone was looking forward to!


	17. Prom Night

Prom night!

Throughout the city, toms and queens were getting ready for the most important night of their lives. Toms were shining their shoes and combing their head fur back, and queens were applying their makeup and strapping on their heels. Munk, Demeter, and the rest of the group pooled their money together evenly and rented a limousine for the night. The friends were gathered at Bomba's house, where they would be taking pictures and having dinner. Everyone's parents where there (except for Demeter's) and they gushed when their children walked out to present themselves. When Munk caught sight of Demeter in her dress, he stopped breathing. She was absolutely stunning – a work of art.

"Wow…" Munk breathed as he walked up to her. Demeter bit her lip and looked down at her dress.

"What do you think?" Demeter asked.

"It's beautiful, just like you." Demeter blushed and Munk took her paw.

The parents were beginning to line them up. They took what felt like a thousand pictures. They took individual ones, ones with just them and their date, ones with just the queens, ones with just the toms, and several group photos. One of them they all made a goofy pose, but the others were more serious. Old Deuteronomy smiled as he watched Munk happily laugh with Demeter. If there was one queen that Old Deuteronomy wanted his son to be with, it would be Demeter. She brought out the best in him.

"The limo's 'eah!" Teazer shrieked. They looked out the window to see the shiny black limo pull up in front of the house. The parents waved goodbye as the group of friends ducked inside the limo. They gazed in awe at the mood lighting inside the limo and the interior design. Munk and Demeter chose the seats near the end so they could be alone, yet be with the group. She leaned against his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. Tonight would be perfect for everyone.

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of Tottenham Court High School, and everyone rushed out. The music could be heard and the bright flashes of pictures being taken. Grinning eagerly, they walked into the gym. The theme was 'A Night in Paris', and beautiful decorations covered the gym, transforming it into a romantic setting. Bomba immediately dragged Tugger onto the dance floor, along with Jerrie, Teazer, Alonzo, and Cassandra (who was Alonzo's date). Misto and Victoria stayed behind with Demeter and Munk, who decided to get their pictures taken first.

"Smile!" Mrs. Fairuza, their Art teacher, said. She snapped their picture and moved onto Misto and Victoria. When they were done, the four headed back out to dance.

Munk held his paw out to Demeter as a slow song came on. "Would you like to dance?"

"Absolutely," Demeter replied, taking his paw. He led her out to the dance floor, where he wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her paws on his chest and rested her forehead against his. They swayed slowly to the music. She felt so at peace in his arms, like nothing could harm her.

"Ahem, may I have your attention?" Mr. Deuteronomy asked over the microphone later that evening. Mrs. Griddlebone was standing next to him. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Now came the exciting part of the night: the announcement of who won Prom Tom and Queen!

"Who is it?!" Someone yelled from the back. Mr. Deuteronomy raised an eyebrow at the yeller and opened his envelope.

"The Prom Tom is…Rum Tum Tugger!" He announced.

"Big surprise there!" The yeller called sarcastically. The crowd burst into cheers as Tugger walked onto the stage. A crown was placed on his head along with a sash that read 'Prom Tom'.

"And now…your Prom Queen!" Mrs. Griddlebone said excitedly. She opened her own envelope. "Queens and toms of Tottenham Court High School…your Prom Queen is…Rumpleteazer!"

Teazer stood shocked in the crowd as everyone turned to her and applauded. Jerrie had to gently nudge her forward. She climbed up the steps and had a tiara placed on her head and a sash around hear reading 'Prom Queen'. She was handed a bouquet of roses.

"Go Teazer!" Demeter cried. Everyone smiled and clapped as Tugger held his paw out to her. He led her to the dance floor, where it was tradition that the Prom Tom and Queen had a special dance. Munk stood behind Demeter – his paws wrapped around her stomach – as they watched the two dance. When their dance ended, Tugger kissed Teazer's cheek, and she blushed in response. The night continued on after that.

* * *

"My feet hurt!" Cassandra moaned as they piled inside the limo. The queens nodded in agreement and tugged their high heels off. The toms laughed as the queens gave a huge sigh of pain relief. By the time it was time to go home, the toms had peeled off their tuxedo jackets, and they set them on the empty seats.

"Oi con't believe Oi won," Teazer said. She was still shocked.

"I can't believe you blushed when Tugger kissed your cheek!" Victoria giggled.

"The queens love me," Tugger boasted.

"And how exactly am I related to you?" Munk asked. "We're completely opposite."

"Easy," Tugger replied smoothly. "When a tom and queen love each other, they – "

"NO!" Munk cried. "Everlasting Cat, Tugger! Have some dignity!"

"Hey, you asked!"

"I didn't mean it like _that_."

"You guys are acting like such kittens!" Alonzo joked. "Are you sure you guys are seniors?"

"Yes!" Tugger huffed. He fell silent and turned to Bomba for some alone time.

Everyone was half – asleep by the time they reached Bomba's house. Munk picked Demeter up bridal – style and carried her into the house. Munk waited for Demeter to get ready for bed before he left for the night. She finally called out to him that she was done, and he walked into her room. She forced her eyes to stay open as Munk kissed her goodnight.

"I love you," Munk whispered.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**I originally planned on having Victoria win Prom Queen, but she's a freshman, which wouldn't make it right, so I changed it to Rumpleteazer.**

**Whew! Only 1 more chapter left before it's complete…then it's on to the sequel!**


	18. The Last Chapter, but not the End!

**This is it! The final chapter of "Tottenham Court High School"!**

**Enjoy! But…sorry it's so short.**

* * *

Prom night was over, and the last week at school went by smoothly. As it turned out, Demeter, Bomba, and all their senior friends had gotten accepted to Victoria Grove University, so they would stick together for many more years to come. Macavity stopped by Bomba's house to wish Demeter good luck. He gave her one final hug before going back to the rehabilitation center. Demeter and Bomba were finished packing up their rooms when the doorbell rang.

"Bomba! Demeter!" Bomba's mother called from downstairs. "Munk and Tugger are here! I'm sending them up!" A few seconds later, the sound of running paws came up the stairs and down the hall.

"College, here we come!" Tugger exclaimed, striking a pose. Bomba giggled and zipped up her suitcase.

"I have to admit," Munk said. "I thought I'd never live to see the day when Tugger actually goes to college."

Tugger grinned. "Not so dumb now, am I?"

"Never said you were," Munk replied.

Munk grabbed one of Demeter's suitcases while she took her duffel bag and other suitcase. The four of them went downstairs and hugged Bomba's parents goodbye before piling into their cars. The toms decided to take the queen's cars and drop them off at the University, so that way they could drive their queenfriends the day they leave for college. Bomba climbed into Tugger' truck and Demeter climbed into Munk's truck as well. Both of them honked their horns all the way down the road.

"It's been quite a year," Demeter mused as Munk turned onto the freeway behind Tugger. "The play, Prom, Bomba's pregnancy scare – "

"WHAT?!" Munk exclaimed. He stared at her with wide eyes.

Demeter stared back at him. "Um…I wasn't supposed to say that."

"C'mon Dem, what happened with Bomba?"

"Alright, but don't tell ANYONE I told you!" He nodded. "Bomba just had a pregnancy scare near the beginning of the year. But the test came back negative, and it turned out she only had the flu."

Munk raised his eyebrows in thought. "Hm…I wonder what Tugger would do if he actually got Bomba pregnant?"

Demeter shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Tugger amazes me every day. But I do think he'll make a good father."

Munk nodded in agreement. "Same here."

Up ahead, the sight of Victoria Grove University grew larger as they came closer. Demeter anxiously held Munk's paw as he parked the car and got out their bags. They met up with Bomba, Tugger, Alonzo, Misto, Teazer, and Jerrie in front of the grand entrance. The queens all squealed and hugged each other in excitement. They fell silent as the doors opened, and the headmaster walked outside.

"Good afternoon class," the headmaster greeted. "And welcome to Victoria Grove University."

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for reading this story. I would especially like to thank **Meow Miss K**, **jojoberry**, **eld mcm**, **AlleyCattDancer**, **catzforever**, and **Glee10 **for all reviewing! You are all what kept this story going!**

**Watch for the sequel "Victoria Grove University"!**


End file.
